AN ACCIDENT
by xTsubaki
Summary: Shouko x L-elf oneshot.


| 3 | ERUSHOUKO | _An Accident. _

Erushouko oneshot (?) fluff

→ I am sorry for it. _English is not my first language so there might be mistakes, nope, there __**will**__ be mistakes. Hope you will enjoy it anyway_

_**An Accident**_

"_**Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you'll understand  
And I will make sure to keep my distance"***_

There was only her and L-elf in the room. He was looking at her with his violent, violet eyes, scrupulously examining Shoukos face, as she was siting on the chair, at the top of the table, trying to speak to him. Her lips were moving, but no words came out , just silence and uneasiness, that hanged in the air like heavy mist.

'What is it?' he asked finally.

'I'm sorry' she said with a vague smile on her face 'It's nothing' she added, tucking her hair behind her ear. She stood up and began walking toward the exit.

'The meeting's over' she said as she grabbed the doorknob.

'I know' he replied calmly, but there was something in his voice that made her stop.

_'Why he'd stayed?' _Shouko asked herself unable to face him.

Why indeed? Everyone left and L-elf didn't even move an inch to exit the room.

'I need to wash the dishes' she said dumbly.

'No you don't'

She froze, as she heard his footsteps behind her. She quickly wanted to open the door and just leave, but he was faster and he blocked her way, shutting the door with his hand.

'What is wrong with you?'

'What? You're worried about me again?' she smiled as she turned to face him, a little _'oh' _escaped her lips as she wasn't expecting he would be this close, he was _too close. _

'It's my job, isn't it. I need you to be in good condition'

She sighed and looked into his eyes. She couldn't read those eyes, they were like closed book to her, and to her great surprise she discovered she wouldn't mind reading this book. Was it curiosity, or was she simply caught in the moment, she did not know.

'Is it Haruto?'

'What?' she bumped as she heard her childhood friends name. 'W-what's with him?'

'Just forget it' his voice was cold but it wasn't so harsh as before. Her vivid green eyes widened in surprise and understanding, as she knew exactly what L-elf meant.

'You know?' she smiled, but her smile wasn't this bright smile she was giving everyone everyday.

'Who do you think I am?' L-elf still stared at her intensively, making her feel more and more uncomfortable. "Forget it. You don't have time for such trivial things as love"

'I know it' she suddenly sounded confident. "I just have to let go, right? I have to let it go, but it's really hard' she was looking directly into his eyes 'It's hard to let go of a feeling you held onto half of your life' a single tear appeared in her left eye 'And I'm scared. I'm scared, because it's beginning to disappear. It feels like a part of myself is disappearing and I can't help it, but I need to stay strong for others and I'm scared I won't be able.' she was so ashamed of herself that she was tearing up in front of L-elf. The tears just kept flowing and she was desperately trying to stop them, but she couldn't.

'You are strong' he said suddenly, placing one of his hands on her shoulder. She looked at him again and she felt that she'd just read a first word from this mysterious violet book.

'Not as strong as you are' she replied with a delicate smile wiping tears from her cheeks.

'That's it'

'What?'

'The smile. That's the smile' he sounded really serious, as if he was talking about one of his strategies. It made her laugh and it stopped her tears.

'You _are_ worried about me' she said with a smile on her face 'Thank you'

He then leaned even closer to her and placed a soft, quick kiss on her mouth.

'You don't have time for this' said L-elf delicately pushing Shouko out of his way. He opened the door and left – confused and angry with himself. Why he'd let himself made such fatal mistake? He couldn't understand his own actions. Once he was prepared to kill her if she wasn't playing into his hands, and now this happened. It was a flaw in his plans, an unforeseen course of events. _An accident._

Shouko was still standing in the same spot he'd left her, but the shock was wearing off little by little as she understood, that she'd just read a whole page in her newly discovered book.

*lyrics: **Distance** by Christina Perri


End file.
